Nuclear receptors and their coactivators are thought to play central roles in mitochondria biogenesis and in energy metabolism including cellular respiration and β-oxidation of fatty acids. Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors (PPARs) compose the nuclear receptor superfamily having three isoforms of PPARα, PPARβ/δ, and PPARγ (see Non-Patent Literature 1). PGC-1α, PGC-1β, and PGC-1-related coactivator (PRC) are known as three coactivators for PPAR (see Non-Patent Literatures 2 to 4).
PGC-1β overexpression results in an increased mitochondrial count and an improved respiratory function in cultured cells (see Non-Patent Literature 5). Higher energy expenditure and resistance to obesity are observed in PGC-1β transgenic mice (see Non-Patent Literature 6).
PGC-1β is known to relate to control of, for example, determination and/or differentiation of brown fat, cellular metabolism, oxidation of fatty acids, and mitochondrial function and/or respiration (see Patent Document 1). PGC-1β is known to relate to control of lipogenesis and lipid transportation (see Patent Document 2).